Cream Soup Memory
by SherryMiya
Summary: Kenangan lama dari Sang Kakak, yang kembali melalui Semangkuk Sup Krim...


Author's Mini Corner. ( 1 ):

Setting FanFic ini, Shu n Sera di Inggris, dengan keluarganya yang ada diluar negeri. ( Sera 8 Tahun dan Shu 19 Tahun ).

Selamat Menikmati, Minna-Sama..

* * *

"Jadi, kenapa harus aku, Conan-Kun?" Sera menatap tajam kearah bocah 7 Tahun yang menebar cengiran kearahnya.

"Ayolah, Agasa-Hakase pergi keluar kota, sementara Ai sakit. Kau hanya satu satunya yang bisa kupercayai, Sera-Neechan~" Sera menajamkan tatapannya. 'Sialan kau, Kudou...'

Yap. Sera sudah mengetahuinya. Ia mengetahui rahasia dari Apotoxin 4869. Ia jelas mengetahuinya, dari ibunya sendiri yang bernasib sama seperti Shinichi Kudou yang menyusut. Ia juga mengetahui soal Sherry yang menyusut menjadi Ai Haibara.

"Jadi, kalau aku diam disini, menunggu Ai-Chan, kau mau kemana?" Cengiran Conan melebar.

"Aku mau nonton Kamen Yaiba bersama Ran-Neechan~ Jaa Ne, Sera-Nee!" Glare paling maut milik Sera sudah keluar, namun Conan tetap pergi keluar dan meninggalkan Sera sendirian di Rumah Agasa-Hakase, bersama Ai yang terbaring sakit di sofa.

"Siaaalannn~" Sera melempar topinya asal, setelah meremasnya kuat kuat. "Dasar pembohong!" ia kembali melempar Glare pada pintu rumah yang tak berdosa.

Jadi...Seandainya ia tak mudah terjebak oleh Conan, pasti sekarang ia sedang makan Daging Gyoza bersama dengan 'adiknya dari dunia lain'. Namun akibat Conan yang terlalu menjebaknya bagaikan Rubah, ia merasa tergoda untuk mengikuti Conan dan... Disinilah ia. Harus menjaga Ai-Chan yang sakit, sendirian. Sementara si bocah yang menyuruhnya malah melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Jadi aku harus apa?!" suara jeritan frustasi menggema. Tentu saja tak ada yang mungkin membalas jeritannya, karena ia satu satunya orang disana kecuali Ai yang tidur.

Sera bangkit dari kursinya, dan mengelilingi seisi Rumah Agasa-Hakase. Namun matanya makin terlihat bosan saat tidak menemukan satupun yang bisa ia mainkan maupun ia pakai.

"Setidaknya aku tidak la-" Sera mengumpat saat Perutnya berkeruyuk, bertentangan dengan kata katanya tadi, 'Aku tak lapar.'

"Aarrrgh Siaaal!" Sera membanting dirinya sendiri ke Sofa empuk didekat Ai. Perutnya masih terus terasa kosong dan lapar, namun ia berusaha tidak memerdulikannya. Mata emeraldnya menatap bosan kearah langit langit rumah, dan tak lama kemudian manik itu menutup akibat mengantuk.

* * *

"Halo?" Suara lelaki yang terus berusaha memanggilnya tidak Sera pedulikan. Ia membalikkan arah tubuhnya dalam tidurnya, mengacuhkan sesosok manusia yang menatap Sera bingung.

"Um... Haloo?" Sera masih terus mendengkur halus. Sesekali ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Ia tampak tak menyadari eksistensi Sosok lain dirumah Agasa-Hakase.

Sosok manusia itu menyentuh badan Sera pelan, berusaha membangunkannya. "Permisi.."

"Siapa-Huwaaa!" Sera dikejutkan dengan seorang Pria yang menjulang didepannya. Refleks, tangannya memasang posisi berlindung.

"Um, apa kau takut padaku?" Lelaki itu tampak kaget, namun kilatan terhibur sekaligus geli terdapat di matanya.

Menyadari itu bukanlah seorang Penyusup ataupun Pencuri, Sera menghela nafas lega sambil menurunkan tangannya. Matanya yang masih sembab karena bangun tidur menatap lelaki itu dari atas hingga kebawah. Ia menguap pelan sambil terus menatap Orang itu.

Warna rambut cokelat kemerahan, mata yang agak sipit akibat kacamata, raut wajah yang ramah, mengingatkan Sera akan seseorang.

"Kau! Kau.. Bukannya..." Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, kau ini temannya Ran-San kan? Aku rasanya pernah melihatmu." Lelaki itu menatapnya lagi.

"Aku Subaru Okiya, kalau kau lupa namaku. Salam kenal." Subaru menatap Sera penuh ketertarikan, membuat Sera mengangkat alisnya. Sedetik kemudian Subaru sadar apa tujuannya ke Rumah ini.

"Uhm.. Jadi begini," Subaru menunjuk kearah baki di meja dekat Sera, "Aku dengar, Ai-Chan sedang jatuh sakit.. Jadi Aku baru saja memasak Sup Krim untuk Ai-Chan dan Agasa-Hakase, namun sepertinya karena Agasa-Hakase sedang pergi, maukah kau yang memakan Sup Krim-ku?"

Sera menatap curiga. 'Ini, bukan jebakan kan?' batinnya.

"Aku hanya berniat berbagi, beneran deh." Sera membelalak saat Subaru tampak seperti bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Serius?" Sera mengerutkan keningnya.

Namun Gestur Subaru hanyalah 'cepat-makan-atau-aku-buang.'

"Baiklah.." Sera berjalan sempoyongan kearah meja, namun tangan Subaru menghalanginya dan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kau cuci tanganmu dulu." dan masih dengan Langkah yang Sempoyongan seperti orang baru bangun tidur, Sera memasuki kamar mandi meskipun sesekali terdengar umpatan pelan dan jeritan pelan sakit saat tanpa sengaja terkadang ada saja benda yang ia tabrak.

* * *

Sera menahan air liurnya mati-matian saat mencium Sup Krim itu didepannya. 'Oh ya ampun, seandainya ia tak memperhatikanku aku rasa aku akan sangat rakus.' batinnya sambil menahan rasa lapar dan rakusnya. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Subaru yang terus melihat dirinya.

"Ah ya, kau silakan makan saja. Tak usah anggap aku disini, aku hanya duduk kok." Subaru duduk di sisi sofa, menatap langit langit sambil sesekali menatap Sera.

"Um, oke.." Sera masih menatap curiga ketika meraih sepotong Roti bawang didekatnya. Ia menyendok sesendok sup Krim keatas Rotinya, lalu memasukannya kemulutnya.

Rasa Sup krim yang lembut memasuki kerongkongannya, dan Rasa Bawang putih yang banyak membuat Rasa sup itu semakin enak. Ditambah renyahnya Roti bawang membuat rasa Supnya sangat lezat.

Namun Sera tidak begitu sadar. Ia membeku ditempat setelah merasakan sup itu. Manik emeraldnya menatap Subaru dengan ekspresi syok. Tangannya bergemetaran.

"Ah, bagaimana rasanya?" Subaru tersenyum. Sera menatap Subaru kaget, bercampur rasa sesak ingin menangis.

 _Rasa ini... Suasana ini..._

Pikiran Sera melayang entah kemana, Namun tangannya terus menyendokkan Makanan kedalam mulutnya.

* * *

 _"Shuu-Niichan!" Lelaki muda yang sedang bermain game itu tetap tidak memerdulikannya._

 _"Oniichaaan!" namun Shuichi tetap tak memerdulikan panggilan adiknya. Matanya terus terpaku kearah Layar Gamenya._

 _"Apa-Arrrghhh!" Shuichi menjerit keras saat merasakan seseorang menggigit Tangannya. Sera nyengir lebar, menunjukkan tanda 'Peace' setelah menggigit Shuichi._

 _"Apaa?!" Bentak Shuichi. Sera hanya bisa mengerut saat sang Kakak murka. Mata emeraldnya dihiasi air mata ketakutan. Shuichi masih terus memarahinya, namun gerakannya terhenti seketika saat ia melihat wajah Sera._

 _"Oniichan..." setetes air mata ketakutan mengalir jatuh. Shuichi membelalakkan matanya, tidak sadar kalau ia membuat Adiknya sendiri menangis._

 _"Ya ampun, kau ini cengeng. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" Shuichi memeluk pelan Sera untuk meredam kesedihannya._

 _"AKU MAU ES KRIIIM!" Shuichi kembali memelototi Sera karena sudah hampir membuat telinganya tuli._

 _"Gak." Mata Sera membulat kesal._

 _"Pokoknya gak boleh." Sera mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap Shuichi dengan glare terbaiknya._

 _"Oe oe, apa apaan itu?" Namun Sera masih terus memberi Glare terbaiknya kepada Shuichi. Manik emeraldnya berusaha terlihat tajam meskipun pada akhirnya tetap saja malah terlihat lucu._

 _"Apa kau tak melihatnya?" Shuichi menunjuk kearah jendela. Keping Salju berturunan disana._

 _"Gak. Mau. Tau." Glare Sera masih terus berlangsung._

 _"Hahh... Sana ambil jaketmu, kita beli es krim." Sera menjerit senang, mencium pipi Shuichi dan berlari ke kamarnya untuk mencari jaket, meninggalkan Shuichi yang menatap jengkel Sera._

* * *

_Sera menjilat es krimnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap keping keping salju penuh antusias, sementara Shuichi yang duduk di sampingnya menyesap kopinya._

 _"Puas?" Shuichi memposisikan Sera keatas pangkuannya. Ia menatap Tajam Sera yang nyengir melihatnya._

 _"Haa'ii!" Sera memeluk erat Shuichi. Sedikit lengkungan samar muncul di bibir Shuichi._

 _'Ah... Sera.. Sera. Selalu ada saja caramu untuk menghiburku.' Shuichi kembali menyesap Kopi Hitamnya. Manik hijaunya menatap Sera di pangkuannya, antusias menghabiskan es krim cokelat lembut didepannya._

 _"Onii-Chan, aku sudah selesai. Boleh main salju?" Shuichi mendadak tersadar dari lamunannya. Sera menunjuk kearah tanah bersalju penuh ketertarikan, Emeraldnya bersinar tertarik._

 _"Sana." Sera nyengir lebar, lalu berlari kearah tumpukan Salju setelah mengecup pipi Shuichi. Shuichi hanya diam, tersenyum samar sambil terus memperhatikan Sera._

 _'Seandainya aku bisa_ _terus melindungimu...' Shuichi menatap Sera._

 _'Aku ingin... Tapi tak bisa. Jadi... Maafkan aku kalau aku menghilang suatu hari nanti...'_

 _"Onii-Chan, lihat! lihat!" Shuichi menatap Sera, berusaha menyamarkan senyum sendunya sebaik mungkin._

 _Sera tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan 2 Boneka salju yang tampak cukup besar baginya. Salah satu dari Boneka itu mengenakan Topi Sera._

 _"Kemarikan topimu, Onii-Chan! Sini~ Sini!" Shuichi melemparkan Topinya, ditangkap dengan cepat oleh Sera. Sera memasangkan Topinya Shuichi pada Boneka salju disamping miliknya sendiri._

 _"Ta~ Da~" Sera tersenyum lebar. "Ini Aku~" Sera menunjuk Boneka Salju yang memakai topi miliknya, "Ini Onii-Chan~" ia menunjuk Boneka Salju yang mengenakan topi Shuichi._

 _"Yah, makasih." Shuichi menyalakan salah satu rokoknya. Sera menyipitkan matanya kesal, melempar Glare tajam._

 _"Aku capek membuat ini, Onii-Chan! Dan hanya 'Yah, Makasih'?! Mooouuu!" Sera bersembunyi dibalik Boneka Salju, jengkel._

 _"Che~" Shuichi berbalik arah, tak mau kalah. Ia berusaha mengacuhkan Sera juga, diam menunggu Sera kembali._

 _Handphone Shuichi bergetar pelan, menandakan adanya Notifikasi. Shuichi meraih Handphone-nya, mengecek Pesan masuk._

 _'New Message : Miyano Akemi.'_

 _Raut wajah dingin dan datar Shuichi kembali. Ia membuka Pesan itu._

 _'Ne, Dai-Kun. Aku dapat Informasi baru, apa aku bisa mendapatkan Hadiah atas Informasi yang akan aku berikan ini? ❤ Balas Pesanku ya~ ?_

 _-Akemi-Chan.'_

 _Shuichi mengerutkan keningnya. 'Apa sebegitu mau aku beri 'Hadiah'?' batinnya._ _Shuichi mengerutkan keningnya lagi saat menatap emoji emoji yang berlebihan dalam pesannya._

 _Shuichi memutuskan untuk tak membalas pesan itu. 'Yah~ setidaknya aku harus meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk Sera sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tunggu. Sera?'_

 _Shuichi kembali memasukkan Handphone-nya kedalam saku, lalu berjalan mendekati Boneka Salju tempat Sera tadi._

 _"Ayolah. Jangan terlalu cengeng..." namun Sera masih terus belum keluar._

 _"Hei, ayolah.." Lima belas menit berlalu..._

 _"Hey?" Dua puluh menit berlalu..._

 _Perasaan Shuichi tak enak._

 _Dengan cepat ia mendekati Boneka Salju itu, dan melihat ke baliknya._

 _"Ternyata tidak kusangka... Masa sih?" Sera tertidur di balik boneka salju. Posisi tidurnya tak terlihat nyaman, namun wajah yang ia perlihatkan membuat Shuichi tersenyum lembut._

 _"Ya ampun... Berat juga." Shuichi sedikit merasa berat saat menggendong tubuh Sera. Ia tak terbiasa menggendong tubuh Sera, ia lebih sering memanggul tas berisi senapannya._

 _Usianya baru saja 19 Tahun, namun ini adalah tahun keduanya dalam menyamar sebagai Rye._

 _Ia sudah melaksanakan beberapa misi penting, Sejauh ini. Namun sudah Resiko bagi Shuichi, untuk menodai tangannya sendiri dengan darah. Untuk para Anggota Organisasi Hitam, hal itu sudah lumrah dan mau tak Shuichi harus mengikutinya agar ia tak terlihat mencurigakan._

 _Tentu saja... Semua ini untuk sang Adik, Sera Akai._

 _Sera... Sera. Malaikat kecilnya yang takkan pernah ia jerumuskan pada kegelapan. Cukup ia saja yang berkorban._

 _"Cepat juga.." Tanpa terasa Apartemennya sudah terlihat. Shuichi menghapus beberapa kumpulan Salju yang menempel pada tubuhnya dan tubuh Sera. Tentunya ia tak mau kebasahan saat memasuki Pemanas Ruangan didalam Apartemen._

 _'Untung saja Lift diciptakan,' Batin Shuichi. Kalau tidak, ia akan sangat sangat keberatan jika harus menggendong Sera sampai Lantai 23, Tempatnya sekaligus lantai tertinggi._

 _Shuichi melemparkan tubuh Sera keatas sofa- Shuichi benar benar Melemparkannya-. Lalu merebahkan dirinya sendiri juga. Mata Emeraldnya hampir memejam, namun suara Gemetar membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya._

 _Manik Emeraldnya menatap lurus Sera. Secercah pengertian muncul dikepalanya_.

 _Shuichi mendekatkan tangannya kepada Kening Sera. Memang sesuai dengan dugaannya, Sera demam._

 _"Merepotkan saja.." Batinnya. Ia melepas Baju Sera yang tadi dipakainya. Ia memakaikan Sera baju yang baru, dan tentunya jauh lebih hangat daripada baju yang tadi._

 _Shuichi meraih selimutnya sendiri, dan memakaikannya pada Sera, untuk menghangatkannya._

 _Shuichi membaringkan dirinya sendiri pada Kasur yang tak jauh dari dirinya, dan mulai memejamkan matanya._

* * *

 _Langit malam adalah hal yang pertama Shuichi lihat disaat ia bangun._

 _"Lima jam.." Gumamnya saat ia menatap Jam di dekatnya. Tanpa terasa sudah lima jam ia tertidur. Maniknya menatap kearah Sofa, tempat dimana seharusnya ada Sera._

 _Hah?_

 _"Sera? Sera?!" Shuichi agak panik. Manik emeraldnya berkilat kilat, waspada sekaligus takut bahwa ini ulah Mereka._

 _"Onii-Chan, kenapa?" Shuichi langsung menghembuskan nafas lega. Sera keluar dari Toilet, wajahnya tampak semrawut dengan Rambut yang sudah seperti Semak._

 _"Aku kira kau kabur." Shuichi memeluk tubuh Sera. Sera menampakkan Raut Wajah Bingung. 'Eh?'_

 _"Jadi.. Onii-Chan khawatir padaku?" Cengiran Sera semakin melebar disaat Shuichi menyangkalnya dengan memalingkan wajahnya._

 _"Aaawhhhh~" Sera menempelkan dirinya pada Shuichi, memeluk Kaki Shuichi._

 _"Sera, Lepaskan!" tapi Sera malah mempererat pelukannya._

 _"Nanti aku gakbakal memberimu Es Krim lagi. Mau?" Secepat mungkin Sera melepaskan Shuichi dan memasang tampang tak berdosa. Namun untungnya Sera tak melihat Kilatan geli di Manik Emerald Shuichi._

 _Kruuuuuk~ suara Perut yang bergetar membuat keduanya diam. Sesaat kemudian, Sera menerjang Sofa dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut, Malu._

 _"Pffftttttt~" Shuichi tersenyum mengejek. Perlahan ia membuka Selimutnya, namun ia tak menemukan Sera dibalik selimut._

 _"He?" namun dibawah Selimut tidak ada Sera. Shuichi melempar Selimut itu sembarangan, menyebabkan suara rintihan._

 _Shuichi mendekati Selimut itu dan membukanya lebar lebar, memperlihatkan anak kecil yang sedang merintih sambil memegangi punggungnya._

 _"Onii-Chan jahat!" Shuichi nyengir tipis. Bagaimanapun juga ia sedikit menyadari beratnya Selimut itu, namun berusaha untuk mengabaikannya._

 _Mungkin._

 _"Ohohoohoh~ aku tak sengaja. Maaf ya.." Sera memukul mukul dada Shuichi jengkel, marah dan malu yang bercampur menjadi satu. Shuichi tak merasa sakit sedikitpun, namun geli benar benar terpancar dari matanya._

 _"Gamau tau, bikinin Makanan! Orang yang sakit itu harus banyak makan!" Sera memukul dada Shuichi, kali ini cukup kuat. Shuichi terbatuk, menatap Sera jengkel karenanya._

 _"Apa kau lupa aku tak bisa masak?" Delikan Shuichi membuat Sera nyengir karenanya._

 _Keduanya masih ingat, sangat sangat ingat. Disaat Shuichi berniat memasak Omelet, dan berakhir dengan meledaknya dapur ditambah Rambut Shuichi yang terbakar dari lutut hingga pinggang. Kejadian 5 Tahun silam itu membuatnya malas memanjangkan rambut hingga ke lutut lagi, jadi ia hanya memanjangkan rambutnya hingga pinggang saja._

 _Dan jangan lupakan juga disaat Shuichi terpaksa untuk memakai Rompi Anti Pelurunya hanya untuk memasak Ayam untuk Sera._

 _HANYA MEMASAK AYAM._

 _Oh ya, pada saat Usia Sera masih 8 Tahun, Shuichi juga pernah hampir membuat Sera keracunan, saat ia salah memasukkan antara Garam dan Potasium Sianida untuk bubur Sera. SIANIDA. Untungnya Shuichi segera menyadarinya saat ia hampir saja menyuapkannya pada Sera._

 _Dan Shuichi hanya bisa menyalahkan Ibunya tersayang yang selalu menyimpan alat eksperimen didalam dapur._

 _Jadi, selama 5 Tahun Shuichi hampir tak pernah mencoba memasak -dan setiap Percobaannya tak pernah berhasil.- ,mereka terpaksa untuk membeli makanan makanan di luar. Setidaknya Kedua orangtua mereka masih setia memberikan Uang._

 _Sudahlah. Kalau saja Shuichi mendengar Sera mengungkit ini lagi, dengan senang hati ia akan memberikan bubur bercampur Sianida untuk Adiknya tersayang._

 _"Nii?" Shuichi kembali menatap Sera, lamunannya pudar begitu saja._

 _"Setidaknya cobalah Resep dari Buku buku, jangan terlaku putus asa." Shuichi melemparkan Glarenya._

 _Dua pasang Manik Emerald bertemu. Saling bertatapan, mencoba mengalahkan satu sama lainnya._

 _Shuichi kalah._

 _"Baiklah... Sana ambil Bukunya. Aku akan mencobanya." Sera melonjak lonjak gembira. Beberapa detik kemudian Sera mengacungkan buku Resepnya penuh cengiran._

 _"Tapi..." Lonjakan senang dan cengiran lebar berhenti. Shuichi tersenyum 'Manis', menatap Sera lembut._

 _"Kau harus memakan itu apapun hasilnya. Oke?!" Anggukan kecil yang berdasarkan rasa Takut rasanya cukup bagi Shuichi. Ia mengambil buku di tangan Sera dan berjalan pelan kearah dapur._

* * *

 _Bawang putih, Bahan Dasar Sup Krim, Merica._

 _Shuichi menyalakan Kompor pelan, sekaligus wajah waspada. Menatap Api yang muncul, Shuichi meraih Panci kecil dan mengisinya dengan Air. Ia merebus air itu, sambil meraih Talenan yang berada tak jauh darinya._

 _Sera menatap kagum disaat Shuichi memotong bawang Putih dengan cepat, dan sangat rapih. Shuichi meraih penghalus bawang, dan ia menekan potonga. potongan Bawang tadi hingga halus._

 _Melihat Air di Panci sudah hampir matang, Shuichi mengambil Gunting dan memotong bungkusan Bahan Sup Krim. Ia memasukkan tepung itu kedalam Panci, mengaduknya pelan. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Sera yang menatap antusias kearahnya ataupun Buku Resep disudut meja._

 _Shuichi tampak mencari sesuatu, namun ia tampak tak menemukannya. Sera bertanya pelan, "Nii, apa yang kau cari?"_

 _"Apakah kita punya Roti Perancis?" Sera mengangguk polos. Shuichi memintanya untuk mengambil Roti itu. Sera berlari keluar dapur, meraih Bungkusan roti dimeja._

 _Shuichi mengambil bungkusannya, lalu meraih Gunting untuk memotong Rotinya hingga seukuran kotak kecil._

 _"Ambilkan Mangkuk." dengan Patuh Sera membawakan mangkuk kepada Shuichi. Shuichi memasukkan seluruh Roti yang sudah dipotong-potong kedalam Mangkuk, lalu mengolesi tiap Potongan Roti dengan Bawang Putih yang tadi ia haluskan._

 _Shuichi membuka lemari diatas kepalanya, mengambil Loyang untuk menyimpan tiap Roti yang sudah terolesi bawang putih. Ia menatanya dengan rapih, lalu meletakkan Loyangnya ke bagian Meja di sudut._

 _Shuichi menyalakan oven, mengaturnya agar cepat panas. Ia pun kembali ke pekerjaannya, menuangkan Sup Krim yang sudah kental kedalam Mangkuk._

 _Wangi Bawang putih tercium dimana mana, membuat Sera semakin menatap Shuichi penuh kekaguman._

 _Shuichi memasukkan loyang kedalam Oven yang sudah panas, lalu menutupnya dengan Pelan._

 _"Sera, apakah kau memakan Keju kita?" Sera kembali memasang tampang tak berdosa._

 _"Omae..." Sera langsung menampakkan mata ketakutannya dengan air mata yang mengalir. Itu palsu._

 _"Beli lagi. Aku gak mau tau, pokoknya kamu harus beli ke Minimarket." Sera menggelengkan kepalanya. Pelototan Shuichi disertai Glare mematikan darinya cukup untuk membuat Sera menjerit takut dan Meraih jaketnya, hilang begitu saja._

 _"Haahh..." Shuichi mengelap tangannya. 'Tampaknya Rotinya sudah matang,' Pikirnya. Ia meraih sarung tangannya baru membuka oven, lalu mengambil Loyang dengan Roti Perancis yang beroleskan Bawang Putih._

 _'Sempurna..' batin Shuichi._

 _Tentu saja hasilnya sempurna. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sera, Shuichi mencoba semua resep resep itu di LABORATORIUM FBI di Inggris. Yep, Laboratorium._

 _Berterimakasihlah pada Jodie Starling yang rela menjadi Korban untuk mencicipi semua makanan hasil Shuichi._

 _Ah iya. Jangan coba coba memberitahkannya pada Sera, atau Shuichi akan memberikanmu Bubur bercampur Sianida untukmu dengan senang hati._

 _Shuichi merebahkan dirinya di Sofa, lalu menyalakan sebatang rokoknya._

 _'Aku harap Malaikatku akan senang..' Shuichi menghembuskan asapnya sambil menatap Jendela,dimana Salju terus turun._

* * *

 _Sera menatap hidangan didepannya dengan mata berbinar-binar._

 _"Ne,Nii, bagaimana bisa Nii membuat semua ini? Rasanya terjamin enak kan?" Shuichi mengangkat bahunya._

 _"Entahlah. Mungkin kau adalah 'Korban' pertamaku yang mencicipi ini." Glare kembali dilancarkan._

 _"Haah... Sudahlah, tak apa. Itadakimasu~" Sera mengangkat Sendoknya. Ia menyendok sedikit krim keju yang tadi Shuichi buat, lalu memasukkannya kedalam Sup Krim setelah menyatukannya dengan Roti._

 _Sera terbeku setelah memakannya. Shuichi mengangkat alisnya, heran._

 _"Enak sekali, Nii-Chan!" Manik Emerald itu dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Sera menyantap semuanya dalam waktu singkat._

 _"Gochiousama Deshita~" Sera mengecup pipi Shuichi, lalu memeluknya erat._

 _"Sankyuu, Nii-Chan!" Shuichi tersenyum tipis dibalik pelukan Sera._

* * *

 _Salah satu kenangan terbaik seorang Sera Masumi, sebelum Shuichi menghilang.._

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Rasa Masakanku ini, hm?" Sera menatap Subaru dengan hangat.

"Enak Sekali, Shuu-Niichan!" Subaru tampak terkejut sejenak, namun ia bisa menguasainya. Bibirnya tampak melengkung tipis. Kedua tangannya bergemetaran, memeluk Sera erat.

"Kau.. Masih mengingatnya?" Suara Subaru Okiya berubah menjadi Shuichi Akai.

"7 Tahun, 7 Tahun aku mencarimu, Onii-Chan..." Isakan Sera terdengar jelas. Airmatanya menempel pada Jaket Subaru, namun ia sama sekali tak ingin menghapusnya. Subaru -atau Shuichi- takkan keberatan dengan Air matanya.

"Sama denganku." Shuichi mempererat pelukannya.

"Yah... Omong omong, Nii sekarang pintar memasak kan?" Shuichi memperlihatkan wajah Sombong.

"Tentu saja. Tak percaya dengan Kehebatan dari seorang Shuichi Akai yang mempesona ini?" Sera memutar Bola Matanya bosan.

'Dasar Narsis. 7 Tahun berlalu begitu saja tapi dia tetap begitu.' Pikir Sera. Shuichi nyengir lebar, sesuatu yang sangat ganjil. Untungnya ia sedang dalam 'Subaru Okiya'.

"Bagaimana? Mau mencoba Kari ku yang seenak di Danny's?" Sera mengangguk-angguk antusias.

"Ya sudah, tinggalkan saja Sup Ai-Chan, kita pergi kedapurku." Sera mendadak menempelkan dirinya kebelakang tubuh Shuichi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sera nyengir.

"Gendong aku!" Shuichi memutar bola matanya.

Dan seperti biasanya, Shuichi selalu mengalah.

* * *

"Hei, dimana Sera?" Conan mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Sera-Neechan?"

"Dimana kau?"

* * *

Author's Mini Corner (2) :

3069 WORDS! ❤❤❤❤ belum termasuk Author Mini Cornernya lhooo ?3

Sebentar lagi, Sherry akan rilis Ongoing lainnya : Shuichi's Little Angel~

( Judul mungkin berubah)

Ditunggu ya!

Review or Fav?

Sherry Miya Sherry J Loyard


End file.
